


Where to go from here

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon Has a Dog, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Implied Mpreg, Love Confessions, M/M, Mama Daryl Dixon, No Rickshonne, On Hiatus, Season Nine Spoilers, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl carried with him a few secrets when he went into thewoods six years ago, but when Carol encounters him inthe woods she soon finds out what those hidden secrets are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you haven't seen the first half of Season Nine. Chapter three is in the works but I do not have a set completion date for it yet, So as of right now this fic is on hiatus.

Carol flowed the hunter to his camp dropping the armful of wood  
he was carrying and wondering over to the lake where he  
proceeded to wash his hands.

"Didn't fix the boat since last time?" asked Carol.

The hunter ignored this as he dried his hands on  
a rag.

Carol tried again "when's the last time you ate?".

Daryl shrugged "dog ate yesterday".

Carol looked at the animal in question and frowned  
"I wasn't talking about the dog I meant you".

Sitting on a stump by the unlit firepit Daryl rubbed  
his hands together and hung his head.

Crouching next to him Carol patted his knee trying  
to comfort her friend.

"I went out there" said Daryl "lookin' fer a body an'  
not findin' one, after that I jus' got used ta bein' out  
here".

He sniffed wiping away a few stray tears.

"I know you miss him I get it, I do too but you've  
gotta let Rick go" said Carol patting his shoulder  
affectionately.

Lifting his head Daryl let out a shaking breath "I  
can't".

"Why not?".

"I loved him Carol an' not jus' as a brother, I've  
loved him since the beginning, since the quarry".

"Did he know?" inquired Carol curiously.

Daryl paused thinking back. Of course Rick knew but  
he wasn't about to tell Carol this.

He thought back to all those years ago from The Prison,  
Terminus and Hershel's farm.

The many times they'd made love, in the front seat of a  
truck, in the woods up against a tree or a wall.

Their passion had burned brightly for each other. Wild,  
free and untamed.

It broke Daryl's heart knowing he'd never again see his  
face, those blue eyes or feel those curls.

Carol leaned on Daryl, her long hair flowing over  
her shoulders. She hummed soflty in that all knowing  
way she had and smiled a soft smile.

"I guess we'll just miss him together".

A sharp exhale of breath broke the silence, Daryl's  
head moving ever so slightly as a small glint of  
light danced into his damp blue eyes.

Pulling him into her arms they embraced, feeling  
all the tension melt away with their touch.

When their hug broke Carol took one of Daryl's  
hands in hers.

"I'm heading to Hilltop tomorrow, Henry's wanting  
to apprentice with the blacksmith wanna come with  
me?".

Daryl nodded giving her hand a little squeeze "sure,  
we'll leave first thing, gotta pack some things first".

Returning his squeeze Carol smiled "sure".

\----------------------------

Daryl woke to the first light of the sun. Having packed  
everything he needed he dressed quickly and went to  
start the fire for breakfast.

Carol was up not long after him and with food ready  
they ate with little talk between them.

With breakfast done they cleaned up and loaded up  
Carol's wagon and Daryl's bike.

Taking one last look around and an extra bit of food  
Daryl entered a tent tucked away in and around some  
trees.

Smiling Daryl looked at the little boy sitting on a  
sleeping bag playing with a few toy cars.

"Ready ta go Ryder?".

With cars in hand the six year-old jumped up and  
hugged the hunter around the middle.

"Yep let's go mama".

Kissing the top of his head the two of them  
made their way over to the bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol stood gobsmacked as she laid eyes on the tiny child attached to the hunter's leg.

She had to admit he was a cutie, he had curly dirty blonde hair that fell in different directions all over his head. 

His blue eyes were bright and cheerful with a face covered in a mass of tan freckles. 

"Daryl who's this?" She said trying to surpress a chuckle as Daryl tickled the little boy's sides.

"This is ma' son Ryder".

"Say hi" said the hunter nudging the boy forward. 

"Hi" he acknowledged shyly hiding his face in Daryl's pant leg. 

Kneeling down Carol smiled at the little boy "It's nice to meet you Ryder".

"We should get goin', got a long ride ahead". 

Nodding Carol and Daryl loaded up and started down the road.

_________________________

The way to Hilltop started out quiet. A few random birds chirped from a tree somewhere in the distance. 

The summer sun hovered over them as the wagon slowly made it's way down the road.

 

Dog would pant and occasionally watched Ryder with facinated eyes as he rolled a tennis ball across the wagon bed.

"So, how did you come to find Ryder?".

Daryl turned to his friend and quirked an eyebrow "I didn't find him, I had him". 

Confused she allowed for the words to mill around in her head when all the pieces suddenly fell into place.

Clapping her hands to her mouth Carol was utterly shocked.

"Don't tell me you were out here pregnant and alone?".

Daryl hung his head.

Carol sighed softly "oh pookie why didn't you say anything". 

"Was scared, didn't know what ta do" said Daryl muttering to his boots. 

"You should have came to me, I could have helped you". 

Daryl smiled "thanks Carol, it's always nice ta know yer lookin' out fer me even if I can be a pain in the ass". 

Carol chuckled and smacked his arm playfully.

_______________________

The trio arrived at Hilltop around midday. Unloading the wagon Carol and Henry went to meet with the blacksmith. 

Grabbing his stuff Daryl and Ryder headed up to Barrington house and settled into one of the unoccupied bedrooms.

 

Later that day as he watched his little boy running around the courtyard playing with Judith Daryl’s mind sank to the moments of fear, of terror upon the realization that he was about to bring a new life into this world. 

 

The fears were vaporized the moment he held Ryder in his arms, his heart filling with love and tears of joy falling from his eyes.

Daryl knew having a baby in the middle of a zombie apocalypse was very risky when all it took was for one cry from the newborn to send walkers after them, which made the first few months of Ryder's life all the more dangerous.

Keeping him fed and feeding him at the right times, making sure he had something to chew on while he was teething. 

Hell even him learning to walk posed some major problems when you added walkers into the mix. 

But through all those challenges Daryl wouldn't have had it any other way, in fact he'd do it all again if it wasn't for his lover being gone. 

Little Ryder looked so much like his father it sometimes made it difficult for the hunter to look at him, often having to turn away as the tears welled up in his eyes. 

Despite all he had been through Daryl knew Rick was out there somewhere.

That much he knew for sure.


End file.
